Spoilers Ango
'More about Ango' 'Appearance' Ango is a very tall and muscular young man with short, originally only black hair. But due to the terrible trauma he suffered during the final test, half of his hair turned white. Under his left eye, he has a black spot. 'Background and family' Like all the other Team Summer A candidates, Ango has no family. He was created from carefully selected sperm and egg cells and raised in a secret facility on an unknown island in order to be reared into a survival specialist. 'Personality' Ango is a walking bundle of curiosity and takes note of everything in his surroundings. He also deeply cares for his friends and would give everything to keep them safe. But everyone outside of that circle gets looked down upon, or worse, even is viewed as an enemy. This worsened much more after the final test: Ango hated everyone of the 7 Seeds members who came into the New World without ever being made to take some sort of test. Because Team Autumn disregarded the law of paying attention to potential danger for others, he attempted to shoot Ran, but Izayoi took the bullet in her stead. He is very stubborn and vigorous; part of the reason why he always fought with Hana was that they resembled each other way too much in terms of their personalities. Ango's biggest downfall is his hot temper (which led to him trying to rape Hana in a fit of anger) and his tendency to try taking the blame for everything bad that happens to his friends. It pained him greatly that he was unable to save Shigeru; so much that he never got over it and eventually projected his image of Shigeru upon Natsu who resembled him a bit. But Arashi and Ryou finally managed to help him clear his mind during their Fuji ghost ship adventure. Ango has now learned to be a bit more open, possibly due to the influence of Team Summer B. 'Special Characteristics' (hobbies, strengths and weaknesses, special skills…) Ango learned a vast range of survival skills during his training in the secret facility. When it was his time to choose his Specialist Class, Ango joined the Fire and Water Class because he thought them to be the most useful ones. His passion is especially swimming with his secret dream of entering the Olympics someday, but due to the muscle doping which was forced upon all of the Summer A candidates, this was impossible from the very start. That's why he felt quite intrigued when he learned about Arashi sharing the same dream. 'Past' (before being frozen) Ango's first appearance was during the Hail of Corn arc in Chapter 36, "Ride of the Valkyries" on page 7. The boy received very severe mental wounds during his upbringing in the institute. Starting with finding out about the death of Nobara, witnessing Mayu's and Hyo's deaths during the last test and finally falling into despair when Shigeru fell into the darkness, leaving him behind. When he returned to the gathering room after the final test, he was a broken man. 'Development throughout the story ' (starting with the first appearance in the New World) When Ango woke up in the New World and realized that Unami, his most hated teacher, had been sent along with them, the first thing he did was shooting him. His other teammates participated in Unami's execution as well, but Ango allowed Ban to stay out of it. Afterwards, they wandered around and eventually came across the mixed group consisting of parts of Team Autumn, Team Spring and Team Winter which were just leaving Ryugu Shelter. Learning that they might have been exposed to the deadly virus Acari X, Ango furiously pointed his gun at Ran because she had foolishly brought danger upon the rest of humanity. Izayoi shielded her and died as a result. Because Team Summer A didn't want to expose themselves any longer to the potential infection danger, they decided to withdraw before it came to a serious fight. Team Summer A settled down in a jungle and built a small village. Someday, Ayu came across Momotaro who had been swept away by a landslide. Ango reacted quite aggressively towards the kid because he saw him as completely "useless". When Hana tried to rescue Momotaro, Ango and Ryou caught her, but the capture of Koruri and the intervention of the white piranha bats stopped the impending fight. After defeating the bats together, Ango spontaneously decided to take in the "mundanes" in order to "whip them into shape", as Ryou had suggested earlier. When he found out about Hana being Takashi's daughter (who in Ango's view was guilty of causing the main part of Shigeru's death), he bullied her a lot and when she stood up to him, grew so furious that he tried to rape her. Fortunately, Ayu managed to stop him when she arrived at the scene. Since he had a secret crush on her, he felt very ashamed of having been seen by her in this situation. Ango tried to cover up his crime by leaving Hana to die in the underground whirlpool. But when Koruri announced she had seen him, Ayu told everyone about his rape attempt. Horrified and furious at Ango acting like their teachers, the rest of Team Summer A except for Ryou stopped being loyal to him and stayed at the small community when Ango and Ryou were exiled from it. Travelling around aimlessly, the still shocked and puzzled Ango came across Team Summer B and joined the cheerful little group, hiding their bloody past. Ango unconsciously started seeing Natsu as Shigeru because of their similar timid personalities and hard-working nature. When he heard "The Song of Farewell" though, which had been the starting signal for the final test, both him and Ryou snapped and saw this as a sign that Team Summer B's test had begun. Ryou secretly laid out various deathly traps for their members as they set out for their voyage around Japan by ship. Ango noticed most of them though and saved those in distress because protecting others just is part of his nature. But Ango grew terribly mad at Arashi when he learned that the careless young swimmer was Hana's boyfriend. But during the Fuji ghost ship adventure he came to acknowledge Arashi's competence as well as Natsu's and Shigeru's independence as individual personalities which could stand and decide their fate on their own. Finally being freed from his old guilt, he returned to his old calm and firm self and greeted the sun representing a new tomorrow. After returning to Team Summer B's ship, he finally confessed to Arashi about Hana's death. 'Дальнейшая информация' Хотя Аньго всегда рассматривали Ryou как конкурент, после прихода в Новый Свет он глубоко полагались на него. Несмотря на то, что он ненавидит Ханну, он восхищается ее. Возвращение в Аньго Возвращение в Команда лета Вернуться к Персонажи Category:Spoilers Characters Category:Characters Category:Team Summer A Category:Specialist Classes Category:Table of Contents Category:Forums